


Bound

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From shkinkmeme on LJ. I forgot what the exact prompt was. Basically it's pwp with Holmes, Watson and Mary. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

“I think you owe me an apology Mr. Holmes.”

Holmes would’ve apologized, save for the fact that he was gagged and articulating the words would have been neigh impossible.

He gazed indignantly at his captor -- a certain Mary Watson, nee Morstan. The darbies dug into his wrists and his legs ached from being bound to the wooden chair. It also didn’t help that the handcuffs were connected to the rope that bound his legs. He was effectively immobilized. And in the Watsons’ drawing room no less. 

_Why is it that the women I encounter insist on drugging me? And why darbies?_ he thought, with some black humor as he stared at Mary, dressed in a simple high collar white blouse and black skirt. Her blond hair was up and her blue eyes had a steely gaze.

“Mr. Holmes,” she began, “Since we first met at the Royale, you’ve been nothing but rude to me and I find that unacceptable. So I’ve decided to teach you a lesson.”

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw her fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse, which she opened with a bit of a flourish. Holmes let out a squawk of surprise.

“There’s no point in protesting Mr. Holmes,” Mary purred. “Our housekeeper is gone for the afternoon on errands and I have --” her eyebrows arched slightly, “plans.”

Her hand began unbuttoning her skirt, which fell to the ground, pooling around her ankles. She stood before Holmes, pale flesh and soft curves covered only by her undergarments. It was positively scandalous and arousing.

She slowly approached Holmes. “Now Mr. Holmes,” she said, her hand ghosting over his face, “You will learn to respect me.” Mary straddled him, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered. “You have no choice in the matter. Like it or not, I’m a part of your life now.”

A small, delicate hand began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Holmes let out a groan of protest, but Mary continued despite his protests.

“Do you realize, that since the Royal, I’ve been thinking about you?” Mary whispered, a small hand pushing apart the waistcoat and then beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt. “I was humiliated by how you treated me there and I considered vengeance. And so, this is my rebuttal to your infernal treatment of me.”

He attempted to buck her off of his lap, but she locked her legs around the chair legs and held fast. Opening his shirt, Mary’s hand slid down and tweaked one of his nipples. Holmes closed his eye and let out a groan as her lips nipped on his earlobe and nibbled down his neck. Her body was soft and warm, scented with rosewater with a muskier undertone. Despite the indignation of being restrained he could feel his body getting warmer in her proximity and arousal ignite in his belly.

Mary slid her hand down his chest, teasing him with light . “Mr. Holmes,” she purred softly. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll realize that a lady deserves more respect that what you gave me.” 

~*~

Watson bounded up the steps to the entrance of his house. The morning had been filled with patients. After lunch, he stopped by 221b Baker Street to see if Holmes was there, but Mrs. Hudson said he left earlier. As a result, he returned home, planning for a nice, peaceful teatime with his wife.

Upon entrance, the house was quiet, save for groans and moaning coming from the drawing room. Watson opened the door and peered in on the sight that greeted him.

In the drawing room was Mary, in her undergarments, cheeks flushed and standing before Holmes, who had his shirt and waistcoat undone. He could see Mary slowly undoing her stockings, rolling them down her long legs as she eyed up Holmes with undisguised lust.

Watson’s gaze shifted from his wife to Holmes. Bound and gagged in the chair, Watson admired Mary’s handiwork and idly wondered where she got a pair of handcuffs. Holmes appeared to be disinterested in Mary’s antics, but the bulge in his trousers told Watson otherwise.

While other men would have perhaps burst into the room and put a stop to the shenanigans in a jealous pique, Watson had to bite his fist to keep from laughing hysterically. Ever since the initial meeting at the Royal, Mary made it clear she planned to get even. 

Indeed, Watson encouraged it and suggested she use whatever weapons at her disposal. He enjoyed the idea of his bride forcing Holmes to realize that she was a force to be reckoned with. Despite his affection for his friend, Watson believed that Holmes did need to be taken down a peg or two at times.

He would have left them alone, except that Holmes spotted him out of the corner of his eye and began squealing frantically and bouncing up and down in the chair, causing it to thump soundly.

Mary glanced at the door and her eyes locked with Watson’s. 

Watson grinned and entered the room. “What on earth is going on?” he asked, removing his hat.

“Mr. Holmes and I are having a meeting,” Mary said, handing him her stockings and kissing him on the cheek. “I just wanted to let him know I will not tolerate any disrespect.”

Watson nodded. “He has been rather rude to you hasn’t he?” he said, skimming his hands down her sides and slowly removing her drawers. His hand brushed over her mound and he could feel the heat and moisture radiating from her. 

Mary had an impish smile. “Indeed,” she said, standing on her tip-toes and kissing him as her hands slid the coat off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Her fingers slid down and she began unbuttoning his shirt, her hands skimming up his chest, toying with his nipples. Watson involuntarily moaned in her mouth as her hand brushed over his clothed erection.

The two looked over at Holmes, whose eyes were wide and a faint sheen of sweat caused him to glow. 

“What do you have planned darling?” he said, positioning Mary in front of him as he began to unlace her corset. He nipped and nibbled along her neck, relishing the slight gasp she gave as she ground her hips into him. His eyes locked with Holmes, and he grinned slightly, seeing that his friend had been rendered speechless. 

The corset fell to the ground and Watson pulled the chemise up and over her head, causing some curls to fall out of her hairstyle. She was gloriously nude in front of him. The same figure that he was familiar with, but somehow more exciting seeing it through another man’s gaze.

“Well,” Mary said thoughtfully, staring at Holmes and relishing the way her husband’s hand cupped her breast and teased a nipple. She let out a gasp as whiskers left a burn along her shoulder. “I think we could tease him a bit more.”

She moved behind Watson, allowing Holmes to drink in the sight of his friend. Mary’s hands skimmed down his front and she unbuttoned his pants, sprinkling kisses down his back as she pushed them off of him. Sliding her tongue down one leg, she removed his socks. 

After the socks were removed, a small hand slid in front and stroked his erection. She licked the fingers in her other hand and slowly probed his entrance, relishing the moan and the gasp her husband gave. Peeking around her husband, she could see Holmes’ eyes widen even more. If he didn’t have the gag in his mouth, he would’ve been slack jawed. Also, the bulge in his pants seemed to have grown a bit more.

One finger slid into her husband and he let out a gasp, which was music to her ears. Mary kept her grip feather light around her husband and felt his hips move in concert with her fingers. 

Holmes let out an involuntary groan and writhed in his chair. Watson let out a low chuckle.

“You are the devil woman,” Watson gasped. “We might have to release him soon.”

“Why?” Mary said, with a slight giggle. “We could leave him there overnight and I could keep toying with you as his fantasized about doing what I’m doing to you.”

“What about Anna?”

“She’s at her mother’s for an overnight visit,” Mary placed a gentle kiss on the small of Watson’s back. 

Watson let out a groan as she inserted another finger. “I don’t know if I can last that long darling,” he said. “And while I understand your desire for vengeance --”

Mary dropped her hands. “You’ll have to get me to confess where the key is,” she said, grinning.

Watson let out a low chuckle as she moved in front of him. Turning her around, so they both could look at Holmes, Watson’s fingers skimmed down her hip and brushed among her curls. Mary let out a low groan and writhed under his touch.

Slowly one finger slid into her as she began to grind into him. Mary could see Holmes’ eyes widen as Watson slid another finger into her and his thumb brushed along her clit. She let out a gasp, grinding on her husband’s fingers as he skimmed his lips along her shoulders and back.

“Can you imagine it Holmes?” Watson said, “Me doing that to you?”

There was a strangled moan from Holmes. 

Mary ground into Watson’s fingers, another strangled cry emitting from her. “More,” she begged, feeling so close to release, but knowing she wouldn’t get it until she capitulated to her husband’s demands.

“Not until you tell me where the key is,” Watson whispered, licking an earlobe.

There was a frustrated sigh as Watson continued to tease her. She was so close -- he could feel her hips bucking and grinding. On occasion her bottom would rub up against his erection, nearly making him lose control.

“Confess,” Watson whispered.

Mary let out another strangled moan. “You win,” she giggled. “Left desk drawer.”

Watson released his grip from Mary, causing her to moan in disappointment. He strode over to the desk and then retrieved the key. Walking over to his friend, he unlocked the handcuffs and massaged his friend’s wrists. 

Mary strode over and straddled Holmes. Now with his wrists free, he pulled the gag down and gasped before Mary covered Holmes mouth. Tongues dueling, Holmes hands roughly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him, grinding her against his erection. Mary’s hands fumbled on his pants as Watson untied his friend’s legs.

Freeing his prick, Mary’s hand gripped him and Holmes let out a strangled groan in her throat. 

“Stand up,” Watson ordered. “I know you want vengance, but I’m also going to demand my share also.”

Mary nodded, pulling away, tugging at Holmes’ hand and bringing him to standing.

Before Holmes knew it, Watson was behind him, large, rough hands sliding up and down his body. Holmes let out a gasp as he felt Watson’s erection poking behind him. 

“Fuck,” Holmes breathed softly.

“Oh, we will,” Mary whispered into his mouth. “Count on it.”

Mary slid down Holmes and took him in her mouth, chuckling at the low groan Holmes emitted. 

Watson kneeled down and Holmes could feel him spread his buttocks, before his tongue slid between them, probing at his entrance. Holmes jolted slightly and let out a strangled moan. 

“Good God!”

Watson’s hand slid forward and tweaked Mary’s nipple, causing her to moan in response. As if they both read each other’s mind, Watson and Mary pulled away, as Holmes let out a soft groan of disappointment.

“We’re not done yet,” Watson whispered. “Take a seat Mary.”

She nodded and draped herself on the couch like a bored socialite, spreading her legs. 

“Now Holmes,” Watson whispered into his friend’s ear. “If you want me to continue, you will pleasure Mary with your tongue until she is a jibbering mess. In return, I will bugger you until you see stars.”

Holmes gulped and nodded. Getting on his hands and knees, he moved close to Mary and took an experimental lick. The moan she emitted shot straight to his cock as he savored her scent. 

Then Watson slid one finger into him and Holmes let out a groan as he sucked on Mary, relishing the way her hips twisted under him and little whimpering gasps emitted from her throat. Another finger entered Holmes and Watson crooked them, causing Holmes to buck slightly. 

Taking Watson’s lead, Holmes slid two of his long fingers into Mary and was rewarded with a shriek and a moan as she shamelessly ground against his hand. He could hear Watson chuckle behind him as the fingers withdrew.

He couldn’t moan in disappointment because Watson’s fingers were soon replaced by his cock and his hand slid to the front and gripped Holmes’ erection. 

The three of them moved in concert, Watson’s thrusts pushing Holmes closer to Mary, who writhed and moaned as Holmes’ thumb began to knead her clit. Soon she was frenzying on the couch, hips gyrating madly as her hands gripped the back. 

Watson’s thrusts became more frantic as he let out a groan, locking eyes with his wife. Both of them exchanged a wicked smile as his grip tightened on Holmes, who was moaning and groaning frantically as his suckled on Mary. She arched her back, emitting a strangled cry as she came, clenching around Holmes fingers. 

Holmes soon followed suit as Watson hit his prostrate perfectly. He continue his ministrations on Mary through his orgasm, which caused her to come again, speaking gibberish the entire time. Watson soon followed suit with a throaty groan as his fingers gripped into Holmes’ hips.

Soon the three collapsed with the men falling into a heap on the ground. After a few minutes, the three of them finally had enough breath to laugh and talk about many things -- including their future and how people should be treated.

~*~

“I believe you owe me an apology Mary,” 

Mary would’ve apologized to Holmes, save for the fact that he had gagged her and tied her to a chair. She stared at him defiantly, the cuffs biting into her wrists and the ropes burning around her ankles.

“Given our last encounter,” Holmes grinned at her, “I think that it’s time you got some discipline.”


End file.
